mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
The Show Stoppers/Gallery
Treehouse Applejack S01E18.png|An opening with Applejack idly walking through the orchard. Nothing special. Applejack0 S01E18.png Applejack and the CMC S01E18.png Applejack and the CMC1 S01E18.png Applejack and the CMC2 S01E18.png|Well don't thank me all at once... Applejack1 S01E18.png Applejack CMC new clubhouse s01e18.png Applejack Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse S1E18.png|This is our Clubhouse? Applejack2 S01E18.png Applejack3 S01E18.png Applejack4 S01E18.png|Still sturdy as a rock... Applejack crashing down S1E18.png|...Or not! Applejack dizzy S1E18.png Apple Mess Derp!.PNG|She brought the house down! Finding their talent Super-Speed!.jpg Scootaloo-Trick s01e18.png Granny Smith angry s01e18.png Scootaloo-Jump-S1E18.png Applejack7 S01E18.png Applejack8 S01E18.png Applejack9 S01E18.png Applejack10 S01E18.png Applejack is happy for CMC S01E18.png Applejack and the CMC3 S01E18.png Scootaloo map of Ponyville E18-W181.png|This is our awesomely drawn map of Ponyville CMC striking a pose E18-W18.png|We're so ready to perform Scootaloo no mount unclimbed E18-W18.png|A new adventure Apple Bloom1.png Sweetie Belle (green background.).png Applejack14 S01E18.png Applejack15 S01E18.png Applejack16 S01E18.png Applejack17 S01E18.png Applejack18 S01E18.png Scootaloo sweet tune E18-W46.png|Sweet tune what is it? Cutie Mark Crusaders farm S1E18.png|What a mess Cutie Mark Crusaders Sugarcube Corner S1E18.png|A sticky situation (pun intended) Cutie Mark Crusaders Carousel Boutique S1E18.png|maybe this could work? (or not) Cutie Mark Crusaders mind reading S1E18.png|Apple Bloom thinking hard Cutie Mark Crusaders mountain climbing S1E18.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders try some "mountain climbing" Cutie Mark Crusaders scuba diving S1E18.png|Watch out there's something in the water Cutie Mark Crusaders librarians S1E18.png Apple Bloom cutie mark look E18-W18.png|Did I get my Cutie Mark yet? no CM yet.JPG|Nope Preparing for the talent show Cheerilee surprised S1E18.png Cheerilee with her saddlebag S01E18.png Scootaloo is wingless S1E18.png Twilight Sparkle and Cheerilee talking to Apple Bloom S1E18.png CMC looking at Ponyville school talent show flier S01E18.png|See a talent show Sweetie Belle sitting.png Scootaloo pffft E18-W18.png Apple Bloom trip E18-W18.png|Apple Bloom falls on Scootaloo's tail Sweetie Belle sing magic E18-W18.png Scootaloo see AB fail spin E18-W18.png|That's gotta hurt Scootaloo spin dance E18-W18.png|Scootaloo about to spin Scootaloo a celery stalk E18-W18.png Scootaloo hear that E18-W18.png Scootaloo totaly using that E18-W18.png Apple Bloom stick to punches and kicks E18-W18.png Apple Bloom martial arts-W 3.9844.png|Kung fu Pony Applejack19 S01E18.png Applejack20 S01E18.png Applejack21 S01E18.png Applejack22 S01E18.png Applejack23 S01E18.png|"Oooh...that had to hurt..." Applejack24 S01E18.png Applejack25 S01E18.png Applejack26 S01E18.png Scootaloo u see us prac E18-W18.png Apple Bloom how did we do E18-W18.png Applejack28 S01E18.png Applejack29 S01E18.png Scootaloo leave them speechless E18-W18.png Applejack speechless is right E18-W18.png|Speechless is right The Talent Show Cheerilee round of applause E18-W18.png Apple Bloom main dancer E18-W18.png Twilight costumes... E18-W18.png Twilight oh again E18-W18.png|"Oh...?" Twilight oh E18-W18.png|" Oh...? " The Cutie Mark Crusaders On Stage.png|Look here, are three little ponies....... Cutie Mark Crusaders Song.png|Really LOUD!!!!! CMC look like jedi E18-W18.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders Stage Show S01E18.png Sweetie Belle my cue E18-W18.png Sweetie Belle turning on fog machine S1E18.png Scootaloo reaching out to the sun S1E18.png|Feels like the sun will never come Scootaloo sun not there E18-W18.png|When your cutie mark's not there Scootaloo uh she tripped E18-W18.png CMC why they laughing E18-W18.png|"They're laughing at us...?" Applejack afraid S01E18.png Applejack31 S01E18.png Lesson Twist Talent Show S1E18.png CMC huh what E18-W18.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Talent Show S1E18.png CMC still no CM E18-W18.png Scootaloo main singer E18-W18.png|I'm the main singer tonight! Apple Bloom main dancer E18-W18.png CMC thanks Twilight E18-W18.png|Aww poor Cutie Mark Crusaders Twilight make special report E18-W18.png sweetie's report.JPG|"Well, maybe we were trying too hard?" twilight listening.JPG|"Yes? And..." scoot's report.JPG|"And instead of forcing ourselves to do something that's not meant for us..." Twilight Sparkle listening intently S1E18.png|"Yes? Yes?" AB's report.JPG|"We each should be embracing our true talent!" and that is--.JPG|"And that is...?" CMC comedy E18-W18.png|"Comedy!" Twilight Sparkle surprised S1E18.png|Pony Pokerface. Applejack Rainbow and Rarity S01E18.png Twilight one day E18-W18.png|"One day *giggle*...One day." Category:Season 1 episode galleries Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders